gaster blaster frisk
by Animated terror
Summary: Gaster blaster frisk. after a strange genocide run that failed Chara died and frisks soul is trapped in a Gaster blaster she has a monster soul human soul hybrid now and may not be able to free everyone with the help of her friends though she may be able to change that. with threats everywhere frisk can only hope she's not in for one bad time...no shipping BTW.
1. brief note

blaster frisk

i don't own undertale wish i did but i don't

hello i am smil3trashbag and i LOVE undertale no I'm not capitalizing love for emphasis if you play undertale then you know that love stands for Level Of ViolencE L-O-V-E any who i love undertale and i love some of the AU alternate universes like gentotale outer tale underfell some of the swap variations ink and error. none of witch i own FYI but still there awesome but I've always liked the and when i say this i don't mean human tale i mean undertale, I've always liked Monster!frisk Skele!frisk and… umm i cant think of any others. anyway. but I've always like GASTERBLASTER!frisk or GB!frisk the best. its like skill!frisk ( I'm just gonna put gbfrisk ) on steroids its really cool but i could only find one or two short one to two chapter stories claiming to be finished or cancelled. and i thought come on this is gold and your tossing the idea aside like trash… or should i say smil3eytrash…bag … i wont do that much don't worry anyway. i was fed up i got fan fiction and was like lets put this energy… or whatever r to use i will make the best dang freaking gbfrisk story anyone has ever seen ( I'm not the greatest author and if someone else were to make a gbfrisk story they might be better who am i to say whats the best I'm just hyped up… or should i say hyper death….ed up… I'm horrible every dead comedian and sans is face palming and trying not to sigh in annoyance.) BTW this will include NONE of the following…. ready….. go…. AHEM no frisk sans/papyrus/monster kid/ every other stupid ship in this great Fanon I've seen to this date. so pretty much frisk is in love with no one… in that way… anyway. also no other character ships besides Alphys and Undyne the only two characters as far as i can tell who are in love in a non sibling way. this will have no… AHEM doing hard… i feel so dirty and uuuuug disgusted. this will not center the story around any character other than frisk. all characters in undertale besides the FINAL boss monsters are all equally important the only exceptions being SANS, OMEGA FLOWEY, and ASRIUL DREEMUR. frisk is a girl, i know the point of the game was to have a gender neutral frisk but this is ruined in a genocide… AHEM no mercy run in the game before fighting sans he says something like this ( haven't done the genocide run in while don't remember exactly what the like was but heres what i remember.) ahem, SANS: listen old LADY if you take one more step you wont like what happens. frisk steps forth. SANS: well sorry old LADY this is why i done make promises. now also i have frisk as around 11 to experience any fear they may feel to and extent and to still feel that childish joy we see in kids. other reasons, if frisk was a young adult then there'd be romance in this story. if they were to young id question how they made it through the underground. i mean come on people i know Chara helps them through the underground but I've seen stuff where frisks 6 freakin 6… and no it was not little tale also don't own that, seriously i mean 6, 8, 9s even a stretch far more believable than 8 but seriously also Chara is 12 in this they look the same some fanon has them ages like 10 years apart the sprites in the game are the same freaking size, but since Chara guided them with good judgment minus genocide run they'd have to be a bit older but not much. another thing i will not swear or say anything that readers with…. standards. or younger readers will find offensive i don't want this to turn into a filthy novel that I wrote if i did id feel sooooo guilty cause i gots…. standards. also this takes place at the end of a genocide run, and a majority of the book will take place during a pacifist. the good one where they get the surface. anyway that bout sums it up i wont be profane and i wont be insulting to other AUs or writers. oh oh, i will try to include Gaster in one way or another, this will not be a multiverse experience meaning no references to other timelines like ink or error this is a undertale FIc not multiverse. also I've played the pacifist run several times a few neutral and one genocide so i know how the characters act and will try to keep it that way, not the stereotypical fanon stuff that everyone thinks they act like. meaning, sans is smart but he's not brooding the fact everything sucks or that he may reset I'm so tired of that its so depressing. i will keep the lazy ketchup loving OCCASIONALLY serious sans like the one in the game. same with the other charactors i want them to act just like the game not the Fanon basically i going to keep this as non fanon as possible besides stuff like ya know GBfrisk or Gaster but besides that its pretty much going to be about… 75% fanon free. i enjoy the fanon but to an extent also people theres so many more characters than sans in the game point the lime light on another star… not mettaton… that much. anyway enjoy my mostly canon undertale Fic, what what.


	2. Chapter 1 nearly finished partner

sorry i rambled during the authors note it was supposed to be chapter one but it just went on and on and ooooooooooon, anyway enjoy what was supposed to be chapter one and still technically is, yaaaaaay blaster frisk chapter one CHARAS POV it all seemed so easy kill everyone because the pacifist thing is boring then reset and pretend it never happened i mean i can deal with Undyne getting stronger, the easy poor excuse for a form mettaton neo, all of it was easy compared to the private nightmare sans seemed bent on dishing out for the murder of his friends, and if that didn't make it bad he has one HP zero DF and can deal one freaking damage,and it was impossible. and i thought possessing Frisks body to do this was hard, apparently fighting sans is harder than attaching a spirit to another soul, sans wasn't playing easy and definitely wasn't showing his best. eventually i tired him down. "hey buddy lets take a break and not do this anymore." Sans is sparing you. now that frisk was no longer in control she had to do the stupid stats and dialogue before i had to do it. even though i wasn't necessarily evil, despite killing everyone, i had a reason… no…. one …. would…. REMEMBER, except for lets see…. flowey, frisk, Asgore, me, um trash bag, and the ever mysterious mystery man doctor W.D gasl;asfdjlje…. whoah weird. i liked freeing everyone but it got boring when the kid kept resetting but something told me it wasn't necessarily them when it happened. but i wanted fun and if it meant killing everything then so be it. SANS POV the kid was freaking me out. their face was weird and creepy. but don't matter so much i kill them. they killed papyrus. this alone ticked me off. but it was my job as judge of the underground i had to judge any human that made it this far. and serve their punishment as see fit. the fact they made it personal by killing my friends just gave me the extra oomph to give it my all during this battle even now i wasn't showing my best. "hey kid lets rest K" they seemed confused i was sparing them but i knew what i was doing, if they spare me id kill them with an overpowered attack. they accepted… wow i was expecting to go all out. " don't worry kid i wont let this go to waste, come here bud." they stepped forth. something seemed different i mean they had done this before. not sparing me but fighting me in general in the same circumstances but they seemed more determined to hold on this time. i hit em with my ultimate bone wall. but something sparked their soul appeared, but there were two of them, frankly to see both you had to look close but next to the big one a small pulsating soul was there. "what the.." the kid wasn't dead impaled all over there face and yet they held on thy shook and destroyed the bones but the souls stayed outside of them, then they said " don't worry sans you'll be with papyrus soon.' i was so shocked but the small soul shook and shot forth at me the big soul turned white. for some reason in all the stress i didn't doge the incoming attack instead i summoned a blaster but the soul was to fast, the blaster wasn't able to create its signature carnage, the soul hit the skull as soon as the blast shot out but the blast was a reddish color, instead of white apparently it worked because it destroyed Chara in a blinding light and everything went black… CHARAS POV OOOOW, GOSHFREAKINGDANGITNOTAGAIN, i was so close i almost had him too i was so determined but the kid, their soul it left mine. or their soul left… theirs? the big soul was frisk whom had sold it to her in exchange for resetting the first genocide run. this allowed Chara to posses frisk after a pacifist run. anyway… sans killed them they'd try again but something was wrong only the reset button showed. " what but wheres continue?" almost as if it hit her she realized. when frisks soul left Chara had run out of determination, "then why can i reset" again she realized maybe i have enough to reset but not to continue. funny you'd think it be the other way around. determination was weird. she decided rather than stay in the void shed reset and try again but she couldn't move she looked down, but she wasn't there its as if she was just spectating. below her was a shadowy figure laying down. it looked like it was asleep. it slowly stood up, "must be frisk, dang it that means they have control again" frisk stumbled forward as if she forgot how to walk "hilarious" she tripped and flew forward about two feet and hit the reset button with their face. as the white light enveloped them Chara started hurting, everything was going black. " whats happening" normally shed just see the bright light and suddenly she was looming over frisk who was laying over a pile of flowers. it had never gotten darker. and never hurt. "what. not… enough determination to continue… no no noooooo, not enough…. for me …. to… to … li… live…o-….on. it went black and silent." 


	3. Chapter 2

hey whats up thanks for reading the last couple chapters. in the last chapter Chara blacked out. but she actually died. now i know thats dark but she was already dead. and Chara was so overused in the Fanon that my first thought when making this was whats a way i can easily get rid of her that still makes sense and happens at the start of the story. i know you wanted her around or not but I'm the author of the story, and frankly i don't like her she's been used so much by everyone i just kinda thought. how can i kill her off soon. anyway on that happy note heres blaster frisk chapter 2

blaster frisk chapter 2

i don't own Undertale, happened once in a dream though.

FRISKS POV

oooooh my head. was the first thing frisk thought. then she noticed the bed of flowers she was currently laying on. must of reset she thought, then she realized that Chara's ghost was not looming above her. she attempted to stand but then she stopped and almost screamed when she saw her hands…. not even hands they looked more like claws something that a animal would have, not only that they were entirely made of bone, she screamed but all she heard was a loud almost high pitched growl. she noticed the thing in front of her nose it was like a-a horn right in front of her eye she noticed that she had a muzzle like a dog or cat or animal, it was white like bone. she was freaking out. frisk was terrified she was unable to stand, but what was even weirder was that not standing and being on her clams was almost more natural. she realized her usual striped shirt and pants were pretty much shredded. "what happened to me? why - why- wheres-…" she was interrupted by a noise. " WELL SMALL ONE, LET ME EXPLAIN" it almost made frisk scream. "who are you" " consider me the replacement for that small demon child you talked in your head last time." "what happened?" "well when you launched your soul at sans you hit a blaster and that blaster sent out a blast of red determination destroying chara and sending her to the next life… for good" "what are you saying what happened…" "to you… well your soul hit a non corporeal being- the blaster and fused with it making it self aware giving it a body, but the soul took control of the body leaving the blaster…. ME… to be merely a voice in the souls head as it parades around a body that belongs to ME!" "I IM SORRY I JUST…" "no your not sorry because now i know about your resetting ability, all about killing everyone, freeing everyone then taking it away… to be blunt… I… know everything… you've done!" "I-I-I-I…" "no no more I'm taking control now" suddenly frisk lost her grip on herself but being determined she wouldn't go without a fight, the physiological battle the two had was intense and took only a few seconds. it ended with frisk still in control but tired both physically and mentally. she collapsed on the ground on top of the flowers. "why-why did this happen if you had just died then I wouldn't be in this situation, id still be just another weapon my master could summon, i mean you'd think being um self aware and able to think would be great but it just makes everything more complicated having emotions and all this." "well its not any better for me I'm stuck as a dragon skeleton thing i cant stand and soon I'm going to have to confront mas- i mean sans why'd i" " well it seems i got your emotions and you got loyalty or something, probably other stuff too same as me." so I'm gonna be what obeying people now" " no probably just sans but you'll probably resist enough it wont show… that sounded weird" frisk laughed internally yeah stop talking about it. hey does this mean i can shoot a blast… like other blasters?" " umm lets not after the devastating blast we shot at chara i don't want to know if that was a one time thing" he still seemed angry. this made frisk worried again. " should we try to go… out the ruins dang i need to shut up." " ha well i saw your memories shouldn't we go into the next room so the flower can attempt to kill us and then the lady Toriel will save us then we… we… oh… my…" " um are you okay" frisk was dizzy to "oh gosh… whats-s happening… to… us." both of them started blacking out right before though they saw a blue light a a figure with a glowing eye "aw crap" both frisk and the voice said internally at the same time

hey that was my second chapter please tell me how it was and what you liked and didn't like I'm trying my best to make this as interesting as possible and also i will not have sans and papyrus turning into blasters as well i just have frisk although i will give sans the ability to understand frisk but not papyrus ill explain why in another chapter also at some point I'm going to try to have a chapter where frisk try to talk to other blasters, and a few with W.D gaster. this is smil3ytrashbag where done here till next time


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

GASTERS POV

this was truly an amazing anomaly though i had already witnessed this happening in the void but for this to finally happen in front of myself was well amazing.

though this may present a problem it would seem that the humans soul was mixed with a monster soul.

ultimately when the crazed demon flower uses the souls to grab all the monster souls, that may grab onto the humans as well.

" its unfortunate that this happened but it wont matter so long as they still free me as they have in other timelines, and as a added benefit if the child is killed before the flower appears i may be able to take a human soul and leave."

" no even better once they free me ill just leave with a soul kill a human on the surface and replace the soul i took with the new one, then ill kill several more humans so when the dead prince arrives ill just kill him because I'm stronger."

it seemed easy but in reality it would be extremely difficult. for one the the one, sans constantly checked on me for reasons such as that i hadn't left.

but the big reason was if frisk would even free me

"only if I'm freed…"

in other timelines the child had freed me but other times she hadn't seen the door to the void and ultimately walked past me but something tells me that i will be freed with such an anomaly the odds of the void being opened are great, but it all comes down to the FUN value of this timeline,

"might as well check."

i opened the file the fun value was two symbols so i knew it could have been the 66 needed to free me but the symbols were non wing ding symbols so i couldn't read it all i could do is hope.

" probably for the best to if i hope for it i can get stronger in case i am dropped into a fight with some stupid monsters."

currently my own hope was 9999 witch one could argue was the max amount of HOPE or HP one can achieve.

but i proved this to be wrong by being near the core so long in my earlier life it increased my HP drastically plus the added occasionally love i got from the few times i got to kill a human gave me some LOVE and caused my HP to add up… its max was about 999999999999.

" now where did the the human go."

i checked some other timelines in the past

"lets see… what…. whats sans doing"

images of sans causing the human to black out with his blue magic flashed throughout the void.

"what will i do if I'm not freed by the human."

"nothing you can do"

the voice flashed past me. the small demon child had for the most part died but fragment nay a sliver of their former self remained trapped in the void with me.

it had just enough power to speak but even then it struggled.

" what did i tell you about speaking to me"

" oh yeah about that (cough ) i don't care about you or what you say"

" if i am freed even if I'm hunted down and murederd at least ill be away from you."

" but what if when you die you come back here?"

" then ill kill you myself"

NUETRAL POV

both gaster and chara argued while frisk began to awaken in a strange room on the ground. ch


	5. hostage author notice

hey you I'm smil3ytrashbag and yes i am still alive but i am being held hostage by fell sans and horror sans

and horror flowey but he's planning on breaking me out

still though i think he still wants my soul

but he's still a flower and i should be able to you know just kick him to death

this situation is horrible

but i have my laptop still so yeah

anyway

I have decided on something, been a while since I've posted like a few weeks but thats because I've been thinking with all the chaos in my life it would be easier to wright the chapters when i can and post them when i can so its completely random when ill post, well not completely random but whenever i can. i will finish gb!frisk and I'm going to work on a new MARIO fanfic its also a TF story i wont promise i wont do a lot of those but whatever.

also i have my own character that will attempt to make cameos in my stories. his name is smil3ytrashbag and yeah be on the look out


	6. Chapter 6

gaster blaster frisk

"hey kid you waking up yet."

"nnnnnng."

"Dont make me throw you a bone."

frisks eyes slowly ignited and she slowly looked up. above her was sans waving a bone above her. frisk imedietly stood up. sh was confused for a second but then she remembered the bone.

"Heh yeah thats a good demon dragon dog thing."

he threw the bone across the room it hit the wall and frisk grabbed it in her mouth and rushed back, and dropped it at his feet, panting.

"wow I didn't expect you to act like a dog that much… i mean frisk's still in there right."

hearing her name frisk clued in. and then calmed down.

"ooooh what happened."

"you killed everyone then i saved your butt but in the process you joined the monster kingdom in all its glory."

"monster kingdom."

frisk looked at their paws and remembered the problem.

"oh no."

they looked up at sans.a

"your not… mad are you."

"well kid kinda hard to say… but it think that this is a good punishment for the crime."

"what am i gonna do though i mean how will the timeline react to this."

"oh i imagine it will adapt quite well."

sans and frisk turned their heads to the figure.

"What… are you doing here."

"sans who-

"oh im sorry my name is Dr. W.D gaster but you may call me gaster."

"get out."

"Now sans despite our past turmoil i believe that i can explain how things will react then leave without causing a dispute."

"Make it fast your HP isn't quite maxed yet i could still take you in a fight."

"Now i judging what i have observed all except for the few of us that remember resets… by the way i don't think you'll be able to do that again… all but a few have had their minds rewrote."

"How."

"well given that your more of animal than a monster… and what I've asked my followers… you are now in this timeline… more of a guard dog than monster."

"wait are you saying I'm a-

"PET HA HA HA…. OH my gosh this is even better than i expected… who do they belong to."

"I dont belong to any-

"Yours actually."

"HA HA HA HAHA THATS AMAZING."

"Thats it I'm leaving."

frisk began to leave.

"WAIT NO SIT GIRL HA HA."

frisk sat imedietly.

"Whoah i didn't expect that to work."

"well i forgot to say but theres like a voice in my head and it had like an obedience thing. as in it was really dedicated to following orders."

"So if i said roll over."

frisk rolled over.

"Oh speak."

frisk barked.

"ooooh not you to gaster."

both the skeletons had fun for a while messing with their friend. hopefully the next day would start better for frisk.

end of chapter


End file.
